


Um amor não correspondido

by krful, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Yuri ficou triste quando viu Natsuki com seu novo namorado — e era ainda mais difícil quando tentava mostrar felicidade —, chegando ao ponto de não conseguir fazer simples coisas rotineiras por se lembrar da garota. Mesmo com a ajuda de Sayori, nada consegue resolver seu problema, e isso está fazendo-a perder as esperanças que haviam em seu coração.
Relationships: Natsuki & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayori & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 5





	Um amor não correspondido

**Author's Note:**

> esta fanfic também foi postada no spirit fanfiction pelo @Aniverse

Todos estavam andando apressadamente pelos corredores do colégio a fim de conseguirem chegar a tempo para o intervalo. Todos, exceto Yuri, que estava na sua carteira na sala de aula, apenas esperando o sinal tocar novamente.

Tudo o que queria era ficar longe de qualquer um, pois estava muito triste, e por algum motivo que não conseguia entender, todos os seus colegas de classe pioravam seu humor.

A garota havia parado de conversar com todos que estavam em sua volta — se já tinha poucos amigos, agora tudo só estava piorando —, e a única com quem ainda conversava era Sayori. Não sabia o porquê da amiga estar agindo daquela forma, e Yuri não tinha nenhuma intenção de contar.

— Mas, Yuri, você mal consegue fazer as coisas da sua rotina. Por favor, deixa eu te ajudar com isso! — A que estava preocupada com a de cabelos roxos insistia para que ela contasse o motivo de sua tristeza.

— Eu… eu não posso. Peço para não se preocupar, prometo que até amanhã estarei melhor. — Forçou um sorriso, e a outra assentiu.

Ela não sabia se iria melhorar como falou para Sayori, porém não queria ver a amiga daquele jeito. Mentiu, mas tentaria, de fato, se sentir feliz.

— Tudo bem.

Depois disso, o assunto foi encerrado e, após ver que Yuri havia dado continuidade ao seu livro, a outra decidiu que iria comprar algum lanche para a amiga. Ao menos tentaria passar esse momento ao lado dela.

[...]

Aquela manhã poderia ter passado rápido, mas para Yuri que tinha mil e uma coisas em sua cabeça, foram as horas mais demoradas de sua vida. Só queria que tudo o que estava sentindo deixasse-a em paz, todavia ficava aliviada ao saber que já estava em sua casa.

Sentou-se no sofá da sala, segurando a mochila. Abriu-a, tirando de dentro um pote com um sanduíche — o qual fora comprado por Sayori no intervalo, já que a garota não havia levado dinheiro para comprar algo, pois simplesmente não queria um lanche naquele momento —, pegando-o e experimentando logo em seguida. Não se importava de comer algo comprado horas atrás, porque de qualquer forma a única coisa que tinha na sua geladeira era uma barra de chocolate e algumas garrafas de água.

Já fazia um tempo desde que cozinhara alguma coisa, pois nem mesmo para isso conseguia encontrar motivação, não conseguia preparar uma receita sem se lembrar dela. A garota baixinha de cabelos e olhos cor-de-rosa que ocupava todos os seus pensamentos e sonhos; e _dele_ , o garoto que, de certa forma, era o culpado por seu humor atual.

Tinha certeza que aquele era o dia; o dia em que finalmente iria reunir coragem para se declarar à Natsuki. Há semanas procurava o melhor jeito de contar o que sentia para a de cabelos rosa, e decidiu que não havia melhor hora do que após a aula de culinária da garota — ao menos era o que ela pensava.

Enquanto caminhava até a sala usada para as aulas, organizava todas as palavras em sua mente para tudo ocorrer exatamente como tinha planejado. Estava nervosa e era bem perceptível — mãos suadas e geladas, coração batendo rápido, e não parava de mexer no cabelo —, mas quem não estaria em uma situação dessas? Tudo terminaria bem, ela iria conseguir.

Enfim chegou no corredor. Inspirou e expirou, tentando esconder a sua ansiedade. Ainda longe da sala, viu a porta da mesma se abrindo e logo Natsuki saiu dela, junto de um garoto.

— O-o… q-quê?! — Olhou para as mãos de ambos, percebendo que elas estavam entrelaçadas.

Os dois conversavam de forma animada e a distância de um para o outro estava bem diferente do normal. “Isso não pode ser só amizade”, foi o que Yuri pensou, e ela realmente estava certa.

— Yuri! Que surpresa ver você aqui! — Sorriu gentilmente e a outra tentou devolver.

— Ah, sim… vim ver se… se sua aula já havia acabado. Foi bom te ver… ver vocês. — Após dizer isso, saiu correndo para fora do prédio.

Lembrando-se disso, percebeu que suas bochechas haviam esquentado e dezenas de lágrimas escorriam por elas, antes de caírem no chão. Tentava ao máximo se esquecer disso, para se sentir feliz pelo novo relacionamento da amiga e as duas seguirem um novo rumo em suas vidas, mas era impossível quando tudo que fazia lembrava-a de Natsuki e de como conseguia ser boa em qualquer coisa. Tudo tinha relação com cupcakes, mangás, rosa, poemas e, principalmente, a garota que amava.

As coisas só pioravam quando via Natsuki e seu novo namorado na escola, ou passeando pelas ruas, ainda mais quando a de cabelos rosa não percebera o que estava acontecendo com a melhor amiga por estar passando todo o seu tempo com o garoto. Isso machucava muito Yuri, mas prometeu que estaria com ela sempre que precisasse, e, apesar de tudo, queria cumprir.

Iria tentar melhorar por ter dito para Sayori que estaria feliz no dia seguinte. Talvez não fosse algo tão difícil, certo? 

— Quem eu estou tentando enganar? — sussurrou olhando para as próprias mãos, logo deu uma risada curta — Não posso fazer isso, ela vai acabar percebendo. Vou contar para a Sayori, talvez ela possa me ajudar de alguma forma.

Enquanto isso, escreveria um poema para libertar seus sentimentos. Mesmo que ficasse triste sempre que se aproximava de Natsuki, mesmo que sentisse raiva de si por ser daquele jeito, tentaria ser a melhor amiga que pudesse e dar todo o apoio necessário para a menina que amava. Talvez não houvesse mais jeito e Sayori acabaria sendo a única a notar, mas tudo ficaria bem.

Uma hora ou outra tudo iria passar. Mesmo que precisasse chorar para ficar perto da garota, ou que se afastasse para não sofrer mais, seria melhor desse jeito.

**Author's Note:**

> gostaria de agradecer à @gold_on_ice por fazer a betagem dessa fanfic, muito obrigada! <3


End file.
